


like a corpse out of the river

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Again, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Skinny is high and visits Bob in the middle of the night, but it's not too bad, it's just Dylan, skinny pissed off the wrong people
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Bob:You look like a corpse that just got pulled out of the river.Skinny:Wrong. I look like a cool rockstar who just OD’ed in his own pool. Big difference.
Relationships: implied Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	like a corpse out of the river

**Author's Note:**

> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/190406614898/drei-satzzeichen-bob-you-look-like-a-corpse)
> 
> könnte eventuell in der gleichen Continuity spielen wie [Am Fenster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620934), nur dass Skinny diesmal nicht "Stan" zu Bob sagt.

Als es mitten in der Nacht leise an Bobs Fenster klopfte, wunderte er sich schon gar nicht mehr. Irgendwann in den letzten Monaten hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, dass Skinny gelegentlich bei ihm auftauchte – meistens, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Manchmal, weil er sich Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, die jemand versorgen musste und über deren Ursprung er Bob grundsätzlich nichts genaues sagte. Manchmal, weil er für die Nacht einen Schlafplatz brauchte. Manchmal, weil er high oder betrunken war und es für eine tolle Idee hielt, Bob zu wecken, anstatt nach Hause zu gehen.

Da aber noch nie etwas wirklich schlimmes gewesen war, war es vor allem Resignation, die sich in Bob meldete, und nicht etwa Panik.

Er schälte sich aus der Bettdecke, machte die Nachttischlampe an und schob das Fenster auf.

Schon im nächsten Moment war Skinny in sein Zimmer gehüpft und ließ sich einfach lang auf den Fußboden fallen.

Von oben herab betrachtete Bob ihn. Skinny war nass von Kopf bis Fuß, sogar seine Lederjacke war schwer und dunkel von Feuchtigkeit. Er war noch blasser als sonst, tiefviolette Flecken zierten seinen Kiefer, Hämatome, die schon ein paar Tage alt waren. Inzwischen kannte Bob die Anzeichen gut genug, um aus Skinnys abwesend-zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck den Schluss ziehen zu können, dass er irgendwas eingeworfen haben musste.

Da er keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen hatte, war das wohl der Grund, warum er hier war. Auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft und möglicherweise trockenen Klamotten und einem Bett.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Leiche, die gerade aus dem Fluss gezogen worden ist“, stellte Bob fest und setzte sich neben ihn, mit dem Rücken ans Bett.

Träge hob Skinny den Kopf, öffnete ein Auge und grinste schief. „Falsch, Andrews“, widersprach er leicht undeutlich. „Ich seh aus wien cooler Rockstar, der sich grad im Pool ne Überdosis verpasst hat. Großer Unterschied.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf über ihn, aber er musste schmunzeln. Und ganz Unrecht hatte Skinny ja nicht – mit der Lederjacke, der zerrissenen Jeans und den stählernen Ringen an den Fingern hatte er wirklich was von einem Rockstar. Das Tattoo, das unter dem T-Shirt-Kragen hervor schaute, unterstützte den Eindruck nur.

„Na gut, Sid“, scherzte Bob, „Was willst du hier?“

„Wer?“, erkundigte Skinny sich unkonzentriert.

„Sid Vicious? Der…“, da Skinny offensichtlich nicht zuhörte, machte Bob eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist ja auch egal“, seufzte er.

„Brauchst du außer trockenen Klamotten noch irgendwas?“, wollte er dann wissen.

„Nööööö“, gab Skinny langgezogen zurück – fast so, als hätte er das Wort begonnen, und dann einfach vergessen, es rechtzeitig zu beenden.

Also stand Bob auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank hinüber. Seine Sachen waren Skinny zwar sämtlich zu klein, aber bei der Jogginghose war das nicht so schlimm, und Bob hatte ein paar alte T-Shirts von seinem Vater stibitzt, als seine Mutter sie wegwerfen wollte.

Er warf Skinny die Sachen und ein Handtuch zu, der unkoordiniert anfing, sich die nasse Klamotten auszuziehen und sich die Haare trocken rubbelte.

„Und, Mr Rockstar, wie bist du in den Pool gekommen?“, fragte Bob schließlich.

Skinny sah zu ihm auf und grinste. „Reingefallen, eben“, stellte er fest. 

Als Bob ihn nur weiter auffordernd ansah, wandte er kleinlaut den Blick ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dylan und ich hatten ne Meinungsver…“ seine Stimme verlor sich, „Meinungsverschie…“, machte er einen neuen Versuch, der auch nicht viel weiter kam. „Streit“, entschied er dann kurz entschlossen.

„Ah“, machte Bob nur. Dylan Parks und Skinny hatten in letzter Zeit ständig _Meinungsverschiedenheiten_. Er wusste nicht, worum es ging, und er hatte beschlossen, dass er es auch nicht wissen wollte. Dass Dylan Skinny nun offenbar ins Meer oder irgendeinen Fluss/Brunnen/Teich geschubst hatte, brachte ihn trotzdem irgendwie zum Schmunzeln.

Skinny hatte es inzwischen in die trockenen Sachen geschafft. Die nassen ließ er einfach auf dem Boden liegen und krabbelte unter Bobs Bettdecke.

Seufzend beobachtete Bob ihn dabei und fragte sich milde interessiert, wann es eigentlich angefangen hatte, dass Skinny nicht mehr im Schlafsack auf der Couch schlief. Aber dann beschloss er, sich um alle weiteren Probleme am nächsten Tag zu kümmern und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin.

Kaum hatte er das Licht ausgemacht, schlang Skinny wie ein kuschelbedürftiger Oktopus die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Gleich darauf ertönte nur noch sein regelmäßiges Atmen.

Bob schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln den Kopf und ignorierte ganz bewusst das seltsame Gefühl in seiner Brust. Dann schmiegte er sich an Skinny und war auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
